Scarred Butler
by Crimson Dyed Silk
Summary: Grell learns the origins of Sebastian's scars. But what happens when those origins aren't exactly what she would expect?


{Okay, so little authors note right here..This was a collab piece that I did with my Sebastian the other day. I'm happy with it, she's happy with it, so I think it's okay!}

*****

Grell didn't think she could think anything better than this. Laying in bed her husband sleeping soundly next to her, his arms wrapped possessively around her slender waist, keeping her close and safe from any harm. Even though it was the dead of night, she couldn't seem to get herself to sleep for some reason. She wasn't necessarily troubled by anything or upset, she just wasn't tired. Sebastian didn't seem to have a problem sleeping though and she didn't want to wake him if she didn't have to, so instead she just focused on her surroundings. Moonlight filtered through their bedroom window, accenting every perfect curve of Sebastian's upper body. "I love you.." She chuckled quietly, gently kissing his shoulder so as not to wake him.

As she was pulling away from him to lay back on her own pillow, something new on Sebastian's abdomen caught her eye. Shifting closer to see what it was, she ran her finger over it ever so lightly, still wanting him to stay asleep. Upon further inspection, she found that there were dozens of scars all over him. Long, short, jagged, and straight marks littered his body, claiming their place forever. Obviously she was concerned and her curiosity was peaked, but she figured they were way too old to be from anything she had done so derived some comfort in that. It was still nighttime and she decided Sebastian deserved his rest, so she would wait until morning to ask him about the mysterious scars. She settled for resting her head on his chest and using her free hand to trace the pale marks gently. She expected to feel him tense up and shift under her every once in a while, but she certainly didn't expect Sebastian would wake up and look down, pulling her up to his eye level.

"What are you doing?" The demon asked sleepily, brushing his fingers through Grell's hair. He had felt something touching him in his sleep, only just now realizing it was Grell. "Aren't you tired as well?" The reaper shook her head, embarrassed about getting caught doing something so silly. "I'm fine, I was just wondering what these were from. I've never noticed them before." Grell pursed her lips in concentration, staring at one particularly big one. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though, I guess." She relaxed again, cuddling close to her beloved and kissing his cheek. "But I think it'd be interesting to hear."

Sebastian sighed, to be remembering all of this as he was trying to sleep. He knew they were going to talk about this sooner or later, and now that his mind was traveling through his memories, he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. "Do you really want to know?" He asked her, receiving a nod in return. He focused on a section of the ceiling above him as if everything played out on it like in a movie theatre, on a projector. "These scars… That cling to my body will never go away, they're there forever and those who caused them wanted it to be that way… When I was just starting out as a demon, I trusted too easily, believed to easily, and loved to quickly… So i got used, mistreated, lied to, and….abused. These scars cover from my ankles to my upper chest. My past lovers…when we would have sex they liked to be rough with me, hurt me…and leave their mark on me so I would never forget what they did to me… Each and every single on of them..killed me inside even if I'm already dead. I nearly gave up on the idea of love until I met you… But, even so I couldn't trust you, or anyone for that matter, not until i was sure they or you wouldn't do the exact same thing to me again… I've lived alone for so many centuries…and with that I had a father who'd do the same thing to me, but he was more gentle and didn't leave visible scars… Thats why I have them, why they are there, and why I rarely expose myself to others… Does that answer everything, dear?…" The demon looked over at her, the pain showed in his eyes if not in his face.

Grell simply stared and gave him a slight nod before moving to softly kiss every visible scar on his torso. She took her time, lingering just a moment longer than necessary over each one. The story behind these markings were special, each a reminder of the horrible pain Sebastian had underwent and endured. Kissing her way up to his lips, Grell made sure to give her husband a tender yet passionate kiss, embracing him lovingly as she laid on top of him. "I love you. I love you more than anything on this Earth and you know that. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from the pain and suffering, but I promise that nothing will ever harm you again. If it does, I will personally make sure it is taken care of with the drawn out and gut wrenching method I can think of because you're mine now and nothing is going to change that."

She laid her head on his shoulder, running her fingers down his arms with a delicate touch. Sebastian was everything to Grell and the mere thought of another laying their hands on him in such a vulgar manner made her blood boil to the surface, daring her to lose her temper. But her qualms were not with her beloved, only his aggressors, so it would do no good to express her rage towards him. Her focus was on making Sebastian feel comforted and loved as much as she could, that's all that mattered right now. "I know you hate those scars, but you know what?" She whispered into the darkness, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear her. "I love them because they're a part of you and I love every single fiber of your being. Good and bad, ugly and beautiful, they're all you and I'm willing to accept that wholeheartedly because I am one hundred percent addicted to every part of you. Even if you hate it, they're part of what makes you you and that you is what was given to me so please, don't look so pained anymore. You're amazing despite what these marks represent and you're much more than they ever will be."

The demon's eyes shined as water filled over them, but he'd try not to cry, instead he smiled through them and enveloped his lover in his arms as he kissed her lovingly, passionately, and deeply. "I love you… I know I say it a lot, but I do and I do it to say not just for you but for me. To be able to love someone and hear those words back and know they are true… I must be the luckiest man alive, living or dead, human or special being.. I know you may differ, but I'll hold to that belief for the rest of time and existence." He cupped her cheeks in his hands and rubbed circles into them with his thumbs, gently. "Thank you… Just.. Thank you… I must've been given this life to find you, to love you and be loved by you. I never thought there was a reason for everything, until now.. I…" he pressed his forehead to her's, "Thank you."

The reaper simply returned the smile, kissing him back with all he gave her. "You're welcome, sweetheart. You mean every bit of that to me too and I promise to never let that change for the rest of eternity." She made her vow and she would stand by it for the rest of her days because nothing else in the entire universe mattered more to her than Sebastian did. No matter the scars and the pain they both went through, they would stick by each other faithfully, against all odds.


End file.
